Abstract for the Administrative Core The Administrative Core will have the following three goals: 1) In Specific Aim 1, the Administrative Core will provide clerical and administrative support to facilitate and oversee the Center. 2) In Specific Aim 2, it will direct the Educational Enrichment Program to educate basic and clinical researchers about the potential application of nanotechnology to the field of benign urological research. This will involve the organization of an annual workshop, which will provide a general overview of nanotechnology in basic and clinical urogenital research. This Aim will also include development of a website that advertises and highlights the activities of the Center. This website will serve as a resource for understanding applications of nanotechnology in urogenital research. 3) An additional goal of the Educational Enrichment Program will be to increase the application of nanotechnology in benign urologic research through the use of the nanotechnology-delivery platforms developed at Einstein (the ?Einstein? nanoparticles). As part of this program, the Administrative Core will identify potential ?collaborators? whose research would benefit from integrating the ?Einstein? nanoparticles, which were developed in the laboratory of Dr. Joel Friedman (Research Project Leader). The Administrative Core will select two or three projects and coordinate with the Research Project to facilitate the use of the Center?s nanoparticle platforms in these collaborative projects. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to create synergy between the components of the Center. Investigators will learn about the applications of nanotechnology to their field of research and will be provided with access and training in the use of the ?Einstein? nanotechnology. These investigators will require design and synthesis of novel nanoparticle formulations tailored to their specific research projects. This process will therefore lead to the development and expansion of novel nanoparticle formulations that can be applied to benign urological research.